The Alliance: Episode 3 "Trouble, Thou Art Marky"
by The Alliance
Summary: Bombs! Assassins! A kid named Marky following Matt around! It can only mean one thing...no, this isn't the plot of Season Four. It's another action-oozing Alliance adventure!


The Alliance

Yup, still better.

By Kawaii Li'l Lia and the Infamous Boss Reo

"Iiiiii duuuunnoooooo… what this woooorld's gonna briiiing….." Reo sang to himself, remembering the catchy little tune by Trick Daddy as he walked casually down the hall of the ship to his cabin. It seemed out of his time to do something like this, but considering how much of a mess he had already gotten his fellow Alliance members in, it didn't bother him all that much. 

"Boy, will Lia be in for a surprise," he thought, finding himself nearing the door to his room. 

A sudden cry brought his attention, and his eyes widened as he realized it was coming from the room! 

Springing into action, he raced towards the door, still hearing what sounded like Lia, moaning loudly. 

"Wait a minute…" 

The Infamous One raised an eyebrow and slowly brought his hand to the doorknob. A few crashes and bangs could be heard behind the door, and he drew his Lemon Scythe in caution. Taking a few moments to gather his thoughts, he took a deep breath and raised his foot, kicking the door in. 

"REO!!!" Lia screamed. 

"REO!!!" Matt yelled. 

"AAAUUUGHHH!!! MY VIRGIN EYES!!!!" the Infamous One shrieked. Sure enough, there was 'Fallen Angel' and 'Kaiser', naked as the day they were born and positioned on the bed. (I'd say more, but I'll leave that for the special "Hidden Lemon Chapter" ;D) 

"Reo! What the hell are you doing?!" Lia yelled, gathering some bed sheets to cover herself up. A goat could be heard somewhere, but that was just for fun. 

"Obviously not getting here soon enough!" Reo chuckled, taking a quick snap of his camera. 

Matt's face reddened and he quickly grabbed a pillow to cover himself. "You could have knocked first, you know!" he said. 

"I heard you both screaming and I came in!" the carrier of the Lemon Scythe shrugged. "How was I supposed to know you two were going at it like Tokomons in heat?!" 

"The 'Do Not Disturb' sign could have been a hint," Lia growled. 

"Oh you know I never pay attention to those," Reo said, crossing his arms. He gave a quick glance to Matt before giving a thumbs-up. Yamato's face turned an even deeper shade of red.

            There was a moment of awkward silence, in which Lia blinked a few times, then cocked her head in question. 

"Wha…" Matt started to say. She shook her head. 

"Something…Reo, go check out the wall next to the bathroom door."

The Infamous One snorted. "Me?! Why me?"

"One, we're not dressed. Two, you're armed. Three…BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

Matt chuckled. "She's got you there."

Reo grumbled something under his breath and headed over to the wall, examining it closely before discovering a certain spherical object mounted there. 

"Holy s***!" 

"What?!" his partners cried. 

"It's a bomb!" 

"And my day just continues to get worse and worse," Matt sighed. 

~*~

            "BOOM-BOOM!" 

The secret agent of the Professionals, who had been lounging poolside for some time now, was awoken by the sound of his boss hollering into his ear through video-com. 

"Yeah, Boss? What you need?"

"It's been two hours! Are those damn teenagers dead or what?"

Boom-Boom checked his watch. Although the timer on his explosive had long since gone off, there had been not a single explosion anywhere on the ship. 

"I…don't…know, Sir."

"You don't know? _YOU DON'T KNOW?!"_

Boom-Boom started thinking back to when he planted the bomb. 

"How many zeros did you program in?" Chah Chingg asked with growing impatience. 

"Huh?"

"_How many zeros, _idiot?"

"………Four, Sir."

"_INCOMPETENT FOOL! THERE WERE ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE **TWO **ZEROS! YOU SET IT FOR FIFTEEN **HOURS **AND NOT FIFTEEN MINUTES!"_

"Oh, so that's why it didn't go off!" 

            Chah Chingg let out an infuriated shriek. "If you don't get rid of those goddamned kids within the next twenty-four hours consider your position terminated. I have too much at stake here, and I won't let anything muck it up. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yah, I guess."

The screen shut off, leaving Boom-Boom alone, save for the little underlings scurrying about. 

"Hey you, number 23465937, go get me a stiff drink!"

The little lackey turned. "Do I look like your servant?"

"Yes."

~*~

            Meanwhile, half a deck away, in a quaint little cabin, a young boy sat in front of his mirror, frowning at his reflection. 

"Marky my boy, things may be looking up. Ah, but how's a kid like me supposed to compare with a _god _like him? Dinner has to go well. It has to. I have to get him to like me. And then…"

The brunette boy paused, shivers running up and down his spine as he thought several devilishly delicious thoughts. 

"And then that little uke will be mine. All mine."

            He got up from the foot of his bed and rummaged through the complimentary shampoos and towels he had helped himself to and stuffed in his bag, hunting down the proper cologne. Suddenly a thought struck little Marky like a blow to the head. 

"Wait…what if he doesn't like me? Or what if that pale guy outside the casino is his boyfriend? Or worse, what if he's…_straight?!_ No, no you can't think that, Marky. He's your uke! You _will _get him! He _will _be yours! And no one, not that pale guy, not the others, not even the Alliance themselves will stop me from getting what I want."

The young brunette then pulled out yet another bag, zipping it open to reveal an entire cache of weapons! Taking a sigh, he pulled out a rather large Colt, loading it with bullets before pulling up his shirt and placing it in the multi-holster that was strapped around his back.

"Just calm down…" he said softly, "At least give it a shot first." 

There was a sudden beeping that sounded from his pocket, and he pulled out a small cell phone.

"Yes?" he answered, there was a pause. 

"Yes, they're here. I don't know who they are yet, but I know they're here." Marky spun the barrel of a revolver while he kept his ear to the phone, then placed it in another holster. 

"Don't worry, Mr. Chingg. I never botch a target." 

~*~

The door to the three heroes' cabin opened, and Reo peeked his head out. Looking up and down the hall carefully, he slunk back into the room. 

"Okay, there's nobody out there right now," he said, while Matt sat on the bed inspecting the timed explosive. 

"We shouldn't draw any attention while getting rid of this thing," the blonde bishounen said. The Infamous One just gave a short curse. 

"Dammit, Matt! We're on a boat in the middle of the f***in' ocean! Why don't we just toss it overboard!?!" 

"And accidentally blow up an innocent dolphin or fishies???!!!" Lia cut in. A dark cloud loomed over Reo's head. 

"I'm partnered with hippies…" he muttered. Matt's eyes lit up suddenly.

"I think I got it!" he announced, both Reo and Lia looked over his shoulder as he brought a pair of wire cutters to the blue wire. Immediately upon cutting it, the timer went from 13:28 to 00:10. 

"…We're dead," Lia groaned, slapping her hand to her forehead. Matt just chuckled nervously and sweatdropped. 

"It's no biggie!" he said. Reo just slapped him upside the head. 

            "Well, this is it. It's been a pleasure working with you, Reo. Lia, I…"

"Shut up for a minute and hand me that bomb, Casanova!" Lia snapped, wrenching the explosive from her boyfriend's hands. Reo handed her the wire cutters. She clipped the redwire and stopped the ticking bomb one point five seconds before detonation. She touched the wire innards and muttered something. 

"Can I inquire as to what you're doing?" Reo asked. 

"Just a precaution. Ever since we became partners, Wizardmon's been teaching me in rudimentary magic. And he also told me that the _red _wire is always the one that stops the bomb…any James Bond flick can tell you that."

Reo glared at Matt. "And what were we watching right before we left the room? Hmm? Could that have been _Goldeneye?"_

"All right, enough. The important thing is where this came from," Lia stated. 

Matt flipped the bomb over in her hands. "Property of the Professionals. This means the vacation part of the trip just officially ended, didn't it?"

Reo sighed. "I guess we'll be carrying concealed weapons to dinner…which reminds me…hey Ishida, did you meet some kid in the bar today?"

"I…think so. Why?"

"He invited you to dinner."

"Wait…brown hair, kinda short, looks a bit like Trowa?"

The Infamous One nodded. Matt blanched, looking utterly depressed. 

"Not him! Ye gods, not him! It's bad enough I have girls following me around but now guys too? He'll end up being a little gay Jun, I just know it now!" 

Lia shot her lover a venomous look. "Yamato dear, _who _is this?"

~*~

            The assembly of Professionals met again in their reinforced conference room, grumbling loudly over their latest foil. 

"Boom-Boom…what a joke! I can't believe the boss put him in charge!"

 "At least they have Marky. Marky should correct things."

"Marky is just a kid, and an inexperienced one at that. Do you really think he'll be of any use?"

"Sure! Marky has better aim than those three kids put together, and he's bound to be sharper than Boom-Boom. He'll fix things up in no time!"

"Are you kidding? He's bound to make things worse, the way he carries on about the Kaiser!"

"You seem to have a thing for him too, Kitten."

"Well at least I don't go around wondering if the Angel's wings get in her way in bed!"

"ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU!"

Chah Chingg appeared on the overhead screen, looking far more perturbed than ever. 

"Sir?" the group of assassins asked. 

"The Alliance defused the bomb planted in their room!"

"DAMMIT!"

"…However, Marky is attempting to correct things…where's Vase?"

Shadder coughed. "Guard duty outside that kid's cell."

Chingg's eyes narrowed. "Did we assign that?"

"Yessir, you did last night."

"Fine, fine. Remember, my Professionals, failure is not an option. If Boom-Boom fails to kill them, he will be the first example of what _not _to do."

~*~

"So helpless…" Vase looked into the white cell where Wallace was held. With a sigh, he leaned forward, eyeing the young blonde sympathetically.

"…Kindred spirit…" he said to himself. "Trapped and tormented by those of unspeakable evil…" he pressed against the glass as he sighed, closing his eyes. He looked back through the glass to young Wallace. 

"…He's beautiful," he whispered. "If we weren't where we were, I'd be in love with you this minute, holding you in my arms." Being a young child himself, it might seem surprising to hear this coming from the young Vase. He lowered his face again, pressing his palm against the glass.

"I can't let this pass by," he said, and quickly looked up and down the halls before typing in a code to the heavily armored door to Wallace's cell. 

Vase nearly trembled in sheer excitement as he stepped closer and closer to the sleeping Wallace. 

Finally, he found himself leaning over him, admiring his features while he slept.

"Angel," he whispered, and brought his hand down to brush against his cheek.

He could feel the warmth of his breath. His glasses seemed to fog up as well, and he gulped. A small whimper escaped from the captive bishounen as Vase closed his eyes once more, leaning in and kissing him gently. 

"R…Reo," Wallace muttered, moving in his sleep. Vase looked at him, feeling a lump in his throat as he heard the name uttered from the boy's lips.

"I'm here," he finally answered, leaning closer to the sleeping blonde. His hand gently cupped the bishounen like a female lion would to her fresh kill. 

~*~

Matt walked nervously through the dining room while he scanned the area. Behind him, Lia followed suit as she stuck close to him. He gave a nod towards them as he sat down, nervously awaiting the arrival of his admirer.

"This isn't right, Reo!" she hissed. "Why the hell are we even doing this?! He's mine!"

The Infamous One just rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair, taking a roll from the basket on the table and munching on it. "Call it experimentation," he said. Lia just glared at him. 

"Experimentation?" she asked. Reo just nodded. 

"You really need to lighten up on him, Lia," the scythe-wielding author said. "I mean, he's totally whipped. He doesn't even buy a playboy or anything."

"What's so bad about him not getting a magazine?" the brunette author cut in. "I think it's very sweet of him to show how loyal he is, and that he doesn't need the image of another girl to keep him satisfied."

"Is that why you have a Stonehenge of 'Nude Bishounen in Heat' in your closet?" Reo asked. Lia's face went blank and her face turned a beet red.

"Oh just lay off, Angel-baby," Reo said, he and Lia both sitting down at a table not too far from where Matt sat. 

"How did you know about that?" she asked quickly. The Infamous One just took another roll. 

"You'd be surprised how much of a big-mouth Wizardmon is after sex," he answered. "At least, from how Gatomon said it."

"I'm going to make violin strings out her and sew Wizardmon's mouth even more tightly with them," she grumbled.

The two of them glanced back over at the awaiting Matt. 

"Looks like his lover-boy's here," Reo smiled.

~*~

"Oh great," Matt groaned to himself, and he put down his menu as the young boy walked towards him.

"Um…hi," he said nervously, "I guess you got my message?"

"Yeah… the name's Matt," the blonde said, smiling and rising to shake his hand.

"Marky," the brunette answered. "I'm sorry…it's just that I've never done anything like this before, and I…"

"It's okay." Matt smiled. "Care to sit down?" Marky blushed as he made the offer, and he quickly sat down, smiling nervously at the blonde bishounen.   

_Well, I think calling him a male Jun might be putting it too harshly…_ Matt thought.

~*~

Lia just sank her head against the table.

"There, there," Reo said, patting her head. 

"You know, Lia…" The brunette glanced at him. "If anything, I'd have to say…well…"

"Spit it out, Reo. I don't have all day," she said. Reo just blushed. 

"Well…I'm jealous of you two," he finally said. Lia's arms went to her sides. 

  "You? Jealous of me?" she scoffed. "Oh come on, Reo!"

"No, I'm serious," the Infamous One said. "You and him get to spend so much time together. You date regularly…hell, you even fight crime together!" he sighed, looking back over at Matt. "To be honest, I wish I had that sort of thing, sometimes."

"Reo, you're one of the best authors I know," Lia said. "You have Wallace, what more could you want?"

"I just feel like he deserves more than I can give him," the pale scythe-wielder said. Lia just raised an eyebrow. 

"This is coming from the guy who wrote a lemon of the Gazimon in a threesome?" she asked. The two of them chuckled.

"I guess you're right," Reo said, and he looked over the table at her. "But sometimes…I wonder what I would have been like if I had someone else." His cheeks seemed to redden a bit, and he laughed a bit. "But who am I kidding?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Lia smiled, her cheeks seeming to redden a bit as well.

The scythe-wielder said, "For god's sake, he's in danger because of me!"

"Now Reo…" Lia rested her hand against his. "This wasn't your fault." 

There was a short pause between the two of them. 

"You wouldn't be saying that if you really knew me, Lia," he finally said. Lia looked at him, sensing a deep emotion from within him.

"Listen to me," she said as his eyes met hers. "You can't help these kinds of things, sometimes." Reo just lowered his head.

He sighed, looked back at her, meeting eye-to-eye once more. 

~*~

            A table away, Matt was hardly hearing anything Marky was chattering about. He was staring off across the table, watching Lia and Reo and feeling a deep pang of jealousy in his heart. 

"No! Don't order a full bottle, Reo! They're so expensive! A half-bottle will be fine."

"Oh, come on, Lia. I can afford a full bottle of champagne."

"Yeah, you can afford a full bottle of champagne but not another bed in our room?"

"You know, you and Matt are really starting to annoy me about that." 

His stomach turned as he watched her, laughing and being the coy little flirt she was. 

No…I've lost too many loved ones…not her too… 

The touch of a hand on his thigh snapped him back to reality. "Matt? Did you hear me? Lobster or steak?"

"I…I'll be right back," he muttered, excusing himself from the table. 

            Reo glanced up at the fleeing Matt, getting up himself. 

"Order for me, kay?" he asked. "I'll be back in a few. _Full bottle._"

Lia looked confused. "Reo, wait! Where are you going? What's going on? Reo!"

The scythe-wielding hero hurried out of the dining hall and out onto the open deck, where Matt was leaning over the railing. 

            "Watch it now, you don't want to throw up on the other tourists."

Matt glanced up over his shoulder, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and looking absolutely green. Reo smirked. 

"Forget to take your Dramamine in your rush to get laid?" he chuckled. 

"No…"

"Then what's going on? You were fine a minute ago. Something bugging you, Ishida? You're a wreck tonight."

Matt slammed his fist against the metal rail. "I can't do this, Reo! I can't! Something's telling me that this whole thing is wrong!"

Reo blinked. "This is about the Marky kid, isn't it? C'mon Matt, you can't be chained down to one woman forever. You've gotta broaden your horizons before you're a geezer and you're too old to do anything in bed other than sleep and drool! She's got you whipped and you know it."

Matt's eyes widened as he inhaled a sharp, shuddery breath. To Reo, he looked as though he might vomit again. 

"I…I can't. I just can't. My whole life…everything I've ever loved was taken away from me. My mother and brother walking out of my life at seven, parting ways with Gabumon, my father and my friends so I could go on this goddamned mission. If…if I go with Marky, I'll lose Lia. I can't do that to her, or myself. She's all I have left."

With that he turned, leaned over the railing again, and retched. 

Reo sighed, fumbling around in his pockets for a cigarette. "Somehow I always end up playing guidance councilor to you two."

~*~

            Shadder frowned, glancing at the clock in the living room of the Professionals' quarters. 

"Whosever turn it is for guard duty, you're up."

Buzzkill grinned, nudging a set of poker chips into the middle of the table. 

"We've got Vase on all night. It's not like we're guarding anything important, anyway."

Kigo nodded. "Anyone hear from the group on the ship lately?"

There was a murmur of negative replies from around the room. 

"You know Boom-Boom's not doing anything constructive, and who knows what that little runt Marky is up to," Kitten hissed. 

"Wait…just who _is _this Marky kid? Haven't seen him on the payroll sheets," Shadder pointed out, leaning back in the leather recliner. 

"Chingg's got a special contract for him. He's the best hit man money can buy, even if he is a kid. Word is that Chingg's got it out for Boom-Boom since he screwed up with the bomb and Marky's going to be taking over," Ground Zero stated, drawing three cards. 

Shadder nodded, getting up. "I'm going to go grab something from the kitchen and check up on Vase. Lemme know if there's any new reports or anything."

Kigo sighed as soon as the boy left the room. "Kids. They don't know anything."

~*~

            Lia was poking at a salad, which was limp with dressing that was a bit heavy on the vinegar, when she noticed someone sitting down in the chair Reo had occupied moments ago. She glanced up and found that it was Marky. 

"Hi there, I'm Marky," he said brightly, extending his hand. 

The dark-haired young woman took it hesitantly. "Lia…" she replied coolly. 

"I couldn't help but notice you sitting there, looking kind of lonely. You must be pretty close to your boyfriend to not let him go too far like that."

Lia was about to reply, when she realized just whom the brown-haired boy meant by 'boyfriend.'

"Reo?! My boyfriend?!"

Marky blinked. "You mean he's not your boyfriend?"

"No! He and I are business partners!"

"But he said that he was rooming with Matt…and if he's your business partner, where does that put you?" Marky asked, his eyes narrowing. 

"I'm Matt's…"

            Just then Reo sprinted over to the table, slightly out of breath. 

"Hey Lia, can you come out here for a minute? Matt's this really funky shade of green and to be honest, I don't do vomit."

Lia nodded. "All right, I'll go see if he's all right."

As she followed Reo out, Marky stopped them momentarily. 

"Wait! You're Matt's what?" he called. 

Lia grinned. "I'm his everything girl."

~*~

            Matt retreated to a nearby bench now, his chest heaving and his whole body violently shaking. He wasn't sure why he felt so miserable, he just did.

Is it because I know Reo's words ring true and I won't admit it to myself? No, no it can't be true. Not after everything we've been through. Not after she sacrificed everything for me. 

"I told you that you should've taken Dramamine this morning," Lia said quietly, sitting down beside him. "Now…what's going on here, love?" 

Matt took a few more heavy breaths as he sat down on the bench. 

"Lia…" the young blonde looked into her eyes, his lower lip trembling. "I… I'm not sure of what to do…" 

Reo sighed as he lit his cigarette in his mouth, gazing upward to exhale a puff of smoke. Something caught his attention, however, as a figure suddenly moved atop the ship in the darkness. 

"Matt, it's okay if you're feeling a little unsure…" Lia said, hoping to calm her lover. Her hand rested atop of his. "But it's alright…" 

The blonde bishounen looked back at her, wiping his forehead. 

"I'm just… I'm afraid of losing you…" he said softly. Lia blushed. Hoping to get a little insight from Reo's point of view, the two of them looked towards where the Infamous One stood. They were caught by surprise as they found nothing there, save for a smoldered cigarette… 

~*~

Boom-Boom silently crept across the roof of the café, stalking in darkness. 

"Not good enough to stay on the team, huh?" he rambled to himself once more. "Thinks they can replace me, yeah, they've got it coming bad…" 

"They're not the only one." 

The explosive-laced ninja quickly turned around, expecting to find his soon-to-be-dead adversary, but instead finding nothing but the rest of the roof that he was creeping on. Smirking to himself, he turned back around, finding himself face to face with Reo. 

"It's been a while, Boomer," the Infamous said; Boom-Boom quickly jumped back, drawing out a set of throwing daggers. 

"You got too good fer yerself, kid," the ninja said, positioning himself into a battle stance. "Little kids who get to smart fer themselves usually end up dead." 

"If that's what this whole thing's been about, then leave Wallace out of it," the holder of the Lemon Scythe growled. 

Boom-Boom laughed. "Sorry sticklet, but the Boss's gots plans fer the little Juicy-Fruit!" he chuckled. "In case you didn't know, he's still got a mad-on for ya." 

Reo narrowed his eyes and his Lemon Scythe appeared in his grip.

"I always thought you talked too much, Boom-Boom," the Infamous One said. He didn't even notice the presence of shadow-like arms as they crept up around him… 

~*~

            Matt was broodingly silent, and Lia wasn't quite sure if it was due to emotional trauma or another wave of nausea. 

"I'm not mad at you," she stated plainly, "about…the dinner thing."

"I know."

"And…I don't want you to think that just because we get into a fight or something I'll go away forever. I couldn't, and I wouldn't run, either."

"I don't think that."

Lia was starting to get frustrated. She knew something was still bothering him, but she couldn't figure out quite what yet. 

"I was jealous, I know. I keep you on a short leash, I know, and I'm sorry. But you understand my reasoning, right? I forfeited Candidacy for you. To sacrifice Candidacy when you're slated by divine power to be of High Rank is blasphemous! And in my case, it was near suicide. Matt, I don't know what else to say to you, except that…"

Matt turned, staring at her with watering eyes. "That what?"

A terrified expression crossed her young face suddenly as the color drained from her cheeks. 

"Reo's in trouble. We have to get onto the roof, now…wait, are you up to this?"

The blonde nodded. "I'll be fine. Let's go."

~*~

            Reo struggled to breathe as someone's rather massive hands tightened their grip on his throat. 

"Now come on kid, make this easy on yerself. Tell me where yer little friends are hiding and I'll destroy you," Boom-Boom threatened.

"Don't you mean 'or I'll destroy you?'" the Infamous One wheezed.

"No, I was right. Tell me where the rest of your god dammed Alliance is so's I can blow the three of you up together."

Reo could feel himself losing consciousness fast. Everything was growing hazy and dark. 

            "You want us?" Angel mused, standing on the edge of the smokestack high overhead. 

"Come and get us," Kaiser finished, twirling a gun trigger around one gloved finger. 

Boom-Boom smirked, readying his arsenal of weaponry. "Bring it on."

~*~

Marky yawned to himself, checking his watch as he downed another glass of water.

"What's taking them?" he wondered, he looked around suspiciously for a moment. 

"Say… there's a possibility that they could be…" he blinked for a moment and chuckled to himself. 

_No way_, he thought. _They're too good-looking to be the Alliance!_ He giggled as he sipped from a glass of wine. 

"Will that be all for this evening?" the young waiter asked as he came up with the check. Marky sighed.

"I guess so," he said reluctantly, and looked at the check set in front of him. Looking over it as the waiter left, he grumbled to himself. 

"Chingg had BETTER come up with my payment for this…" he muttered, and pulled out his wallet to set down a few dollar bills on the table. Sighing again, he looked towards the exit where Matt had escaped earlier. Frustrated, young Marky slammed his hand against the table. 

"Dammit!" he cursed. "Everything was going so well!" 

It was then, at this moment that Matt came crashing down through the sunroof of the café. He and Boom-Boom both locked in combat as both had their arms around each other's necks. People were sent into a screaming panic as patrons of the dining room ran for their lives. 

"What the?!" Marky looked over from his table, ducking just as two throwing daggers zoomed over his head and exploded upon connecting with the dining room wall.

            The little brown-haired boy watched the fray unfold before his young eyes. His training as a hit man told him to pull the Colt from under his shirt and fire a bullet between the Kaiser's eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to. 

"Kaiser!" 

Marky cringed as Angel swept down through the broken skylight, concern and blood marring her face. She didn't have a clear enough shot at Boom-Boom as the Professional and the Alliance boy grappled on glass-littered ground. 

"Who sent you here?" Kaiser snapped, trying to tighten his hold on his adversary's throat. 

"Like I'd tell you, little son-of-a-b****. You Alliance snots are going to be blown to bits 'n pieces when the Boss is done with you and we'll all have a good laugh cuz that little 'un will be the one ta do yous in!"

"Wallace would never…" Angel hissed, a crackle of energy passing from fingertip to fingertip. 

"When them Professionals are done with him, he'll do anything we tells him to."

Kaiser growled, slamming a fist into Boom-Boom's nose with a sick crunch. The explosive-laced ninja howled in pain, tossing the young vigilante with enough force to send him slamming into a wall. 

            DarkScythe, meanwhile, was working on fighting off the burly foe that still had him in a chokehold. He rammed the end of his scythe into his captor's gut, knocking the wind out of him. With a sweeping downward motion of the blade, the well-toned random ninja was slit from temple to toes. Coughing, the Infamous One trudged over to the broken skylight to watch from the sidelines until he could breathe properly again. 

"That's the last time I leave home without my anti-depressants," he muttered, peering down into the mayhem. The sudden impact of a boot meeting his forehead sent the scythe-welding hero reeling backwards, a trail of blood spurting from the fresh opening above his eyes. With a thud, he felt himself landing on his back, vision blurry and head ringing endlessly. 

"Reo, I imagine?" a familiar voice asked. Reo groaned to himself as he lifted his head up, meeting the barrel of a gun pointed at his face. Holding the revolver, Marky gave him a sharp stare before his finger began to squeeze on the trigger and Reo could see the bullet chamber turning. 

"Oh s***," he muttered 

To Be Continued…


End file.
